blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Murder-
This is it. The climax of the whole show... Episode 3 Smokepaw was stunned. "W-what?" Prettypaw cackled, "You get in the way of what I want. Which means death to you." The gray apprentice shrieked as Prettypaw stabbed her claws into her belly, grabbing her neck, and knocking her down. This was the moment. When all battle training came into place. She just didn't expect using them on her clanmate. With a defensive screech, she hurled Prettypaw off of her. Now what? Prettypaw scrambled up, and glared at her. "Enough games. You're going to die, know that.", she sprang at Smokepaw, who dashed to the left, dangerously close to the water. Prettypaw snarled, and dove for her again. This time, she couldn't get away. "W-why do you want to kill me?", she stuttered. "I said enough games!", Prettypaw snarled. "You know why, and when I warned you, you still wouldn't listen." Smokepaw had had enough. She surged upwards, meeting head to head with her rival. The two she cats tussled, near the edge of the water. "Wait-Stop!", Smokepaw yowled. She heard a shriek, and staggered up to see a silver apprentice wading limply down the river that led to DarkClan territory. No! This was real trouble. Prettypaw seemed dead when she was in the river. Smokepaw collapsed. She was in big trouble. No, enormous trouble. She would be exiled for causing the leader's daughter's death. Smokepaw immediately formed a lie in her head. Wait. My fur. It's blood-sodden! She rushed downstream to the flower beds, remembering Swiftpaw's reciting of medical terms. First, she got in, washing all the blood. She looked down and saw a scar on her belly from where Prettypaw had stabbed her claws; it stung a lot, and there were 3 marks; thinking quickly, she pressed some moss there, but nothing could hide the scar, sighing, she went back to the meeting spot, where the other apprentices were already. "What took you so long?", Lilacheart inquired, thankfully taking no notice of her scar. "And where's your partner." Shuddering, she said: "Prettypaw's gone...she's missing." "What?!", the StormClan deputy leaped to her feet, and narrowed her eyes. "You were supposed to stick together." Smokepaw shrugged. "She said we should split up, and later I couldn't find her." "Oh StarClan, this is horrible. What will Dashstar say? She's his daughter", Lilacheart fretted. "Oh well, let's go back to camp. "You. are. KIDDING. ME.", Dashstar's voice was as cold as stones. "For 12 MOONS SHE'S BEEN SAFE AND NOW-NOW-" Smokepaw had never seen her leader so full of defeat. I caused this. Dashstar sprang to his feet. "SEARCH PATROL! NOW!" The warriors all left to scour he territory to find their "princess". Dashstar stormed up to his den. Smokepaw found it bizarre that he wasn't helping in his own daughter's search. But Smokepaw knew it was of no use. She had seen Prettypaw. She knew she was dead. The only victorious part of this was seeing Dustpaw's very worried face, and imagining it when it realized the clan couldn't find her, or especially when it saw her bruised, limp body. That night, Smokepaw had the most relaxed night she had in a moon. She yawned and stretched out of the den. But when she did, she saw cats bustling around, worried, and chattering. What's going on? They were probably just worried about Prettypaw. She padded over to the fresh kill pile, not caring about her clanmate's demise. Why should she? She did it in an attempt to kill her. It was StarClan's doing to help her, or was it? Just as she was a whisker-length away from a juicy vole, a dark pelt stood in the way. "These are for our guests!", Fernsplash declared. "If you're that hungry, then eat from the stock.", with that, the she cat padded away, tail bristling. She felt her own tail bristling from he very thought of the stock. It was just spare, dried old mint leaves that crackled beneath her tongue, that was an excuse for the apprentices to consume, when the warriors hogged all the prey. But what worried her more was the guests. Who were they? By now, all cats were in the clearing, trying to look as professional as possible. Just then, a small ginger pelt bustled into the center of camp. "They're here!", Swiftpaw yowled. All cats stood alert then, as 3 DarkClan cats padded in, Clawpaw one of them. He nodded a greeting. Stupid furball; not now! She looked down, pretending she didn't notice. "Welcome, Lilystar" "Hello, Dashstar, we have come here for an important report", she nodded to the camp entrance. Every cat's fur was stuck up, all holding their breaths for if it were Prettypaw about to walk into camp. But no. An amber she cat padded in, holding...something? Smokepaw peered closer, making out...a body. No doubt this one was...dead. Her heart stopped frozen cold. And the clearing erupted into shouts and screeches of horror. Category:Fanfiction Category:Completed Fanfiction Category:Show Category:Crime